


The Road to Hell

by Rosetta E Stone (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/Rosetta%20E%20Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to hell is paved with good intentions. And that's exactly what Lord Voldemort did. This is the story of how Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort and the road to evil. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/gifts), [DaphneKathyGoodman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/gifts).



Chapter 1: Prologue

The Road to Hell

Disclaimer: I do not like how JKR portrayed Tom Riddle as being born evil, he's not. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Prologue

There's an old muggle saying 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions.' People often forget that Lord Voldemort wasn't born evil, but he chose to become evil. It was his choice to go straight to hell, but I believe that Tom Riddle, had good intentions, after all Lord Voldemort did great and terrible things.

So what exactly caused Tom Riddle to go down the very path of Hell? Why his good intentions.


	2. Chapter 1: The Survival

The Road to Hell

Disclaimer: I do not like how JKR portrayed Tom Riddle as being born evil, he's not. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. All this is in Tom Riddle's POV.

Chapter 1: Survival

The orphanage wasn't the best place to live at all. Mrs. Cole always called be nasty things. Nasty things do happen around me, but it's all the survival in staying in the orphanage. There are only two kinds of people in the world, those who are weak, and those who decide to not be weak, and survive in this crazy world.

I might be called a bully by Mrs. Cole or by the little young ones that I have to watch, but all those names don't really say the truth about everything. In the orphanage, the only way to live here is to survive. Not only that, there are older kids who hang around, and bully the little ones, and I have to watch them, and I usually try and help them, and usually get some tokens in return.

I have been called many things, but one thing I do know is that I'm really special, because I know how to survive in this dump.


End file.
